Clouds
by Silent Thereal
Summary: Er... an interesting observation by the Last Exile cast. Will have more people up later.
1. Claus

Disclaimer Nazis: All who steal copyrighted material, and the such, are to be sent to the nearest detainment facility and forced to watch linoleum peel. This is a terrible fate for the impure. This unit has not done such, and does not own Last Exile. So why are the cops after me? . 

-------------------

The sky was a brilliant blue. Clouds floated about, like drops of white blood in the sea of clear air. Claus looked out at them. The clouds were so peaceful. He hated them. They seemed to spite him as they drifted along, showing their infinite ability to stay aloft in the air.

_If you fly around in clouds enough, _he thought, _they would probably start looking like a storm._

He thought about this some more. The idea was interesting. If he could take a small piece of cloud, and then fiddle with it. He imagined twirling it with his fingers and tossing it about. A storm cloud formed from the image in his head.

_Maybe not dark, but it would be all twisted like.... like the Grand Stream-_

Claus shut his eyes. The Grand Stream. It had been seven years since he lost his father to it. Seven years, and now he too was flying in this beautiful sky. He would fly the Grand Stream, someday, he promised himself.

_I'll see you dad...._

He looked out at the clouds again. Carefully pulling on his controls he angled down to the clouds and took a swipe. The clouds slipped through his fingers and fell out. Slowly the detritus settled like sand at the bottom of a river. Claus sighed, his hand was wet.

------------------

Well? What do you think? Is my first LE one, and it doesn't really make sense. Anyway if you've found this story tell me. I wanna learn from my mistakes. Which there have been a lot of XD


	2. Dio

Dio bounced across the deck. The sun was beating hotly against his back. Stopping, he shifted his clothes and allowed his cloak to retreat into the Guild collar.

_This technology is so useful, _he thought, _truly Guild technology can do anything._

He looked around at the vessel he was on. The Silvana certainly was a powerful ship, even if it was not made by the Guild. Ever since he had arrived here in order to be with Immelman he had liked the ship.

With the thought thought and gone he continued skipping about the deck. It was a very small area, around the back of the ship, where he often came to look at the clouds. Now they were drifting lazily about the air. Dio propped an arm up on the railing and stared at them.

_Sugoi, these clouds are so close, if I reach out my hand I can almost touch them._

Dio decided that it might be a good idea to see how close he could get to the clouds. Ducking, he crossed under the rails and holding with one hand he reached out with the other. Unfortunately he wasn't quite able to get to them.

_Oh well, _he thought, _maybe next time Luciola can help me. I wonder what Immelman is doing._

And with that he bounced off.

--------------------

Heh, looks like I didn't learn much. Oh well, I still don't know what I'm trying to do with this. Am thinking of a Sophia one right now.


	3. Sophia

Outside the window clouds swirled and collided as a massive storm erupted. Entangled masses of thunderheads swelled and exploded in a wave of noise, rain, and brilliant flashes of lightning. Yet inside the small transport-vanship the only movements were of the pilots hands on his controls.

In the small passenger compartment Sophia Forrester sat unmoving, staring at the raging maelstrom. As she sat she thought of the movement of the clouds. In her head they seemed like great nations; boisterous and powerful with a thirst for conflict. And as she saw them rage on she saw that each had its own sort of personality. Excited by this observation she began to compare and decided to name one particular large drift Anatoray.

_Do you see father? Even the very world of nature has taken on your paranoid attitude. And I am to be but one more pawn in your mad attempts to stay forever powerful. How long until the lightning of your rage strikes?_

But she knew, all too well, her father's movements. She knew exactly what he was going to do, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She would try, yes, she would always try, but he was as stubborn as he was insane.

_I do not want your throne! I don't want to be empress, I just, I just... _she sighed. Her one request, she knew it would never be met. Still,

_I just want to be with Alex._

-------------------------

Finally wrote more. This chapter actually holds something a little personal in it. But it's a long story about cosplaying and first love so forget it. Anyway, I think I actually said what I wanted to in this one. See what you think.


	4. Luciola

The sound of light snoring filled the room. Dio lay on his bed, deep in sleep. Standing over him Luciola pulled the blanket up. For a few moments he stood there. Finally, feeling sleep begin to cloud his own thoughts, the young guilder left the room. He did not know where he was going, just that he needed to think. He could not do that if he was asleep. Determined not to have wasted this precious time Luciola wandered off randomly. Lost in his thoughts he did not realize someone was there until they repeated their statement.

"I'm sorry sir, this area is closed off by order of Maestro Delphine."

Luciola nodded and headed off in the other direction. Delphine, she was the center of his thoughts. What she had done to the others, to Claus and Alvis, and most importantly to Dio. He followed her orders, it was his role, but he could not take it. She had destroyed Dio's mind, he was no longer the bright cheerful young boy Luciola knew. A few minutes later Luciola found himself on a balcony jutting out of the palace and overlooking the Grand Stream.

Clouds, wind, rain, the Grand Stream. That's all it was, one giant and violent storm. As a child he had learned more science then anyone in Anatorey or Dusith knew. They feared this place, and true it was dangerous, but when you understand something it looses its potency. Luciola looked out at the clouds, there was a sort of... beauty in their movements. A grace that he had rarely seen in anything. Something natural, optimized to the task rather than for glamour or style. It reminded him of the way guilders fought. And this brought his mind back to the topic at hand. He had to save Dio-sama, he had to stop Delphine from making this mistake. He did not care if it costed him his life, even if he had to kill others. He would do anything for his lord, no matter what.

_After all, _Luciola thought, _we're friends, and friends help each other._ The wind stung his face and he realized his hands were getting numb. He stared defiantly at the mass of clouds. _You won't win, you won't take Dio-sama. I promise._

--------

Whew, that took so long to finish. Especially after watching Castling Luciola. I'm kinda leading away from the clouds theme here, and its only in there because I had to, but I digress.


End file.
